


trace it lightly on my skin.

by Lynn1998



Series: Knife kink [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, As usual tbh, Dirty Talk, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Vaginal Sex, its intesne, roommates au, trans keith, what have I doneeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFA: not safe for anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	trace it lightly on my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Agahhddjxnbjsj I wrote this between guard camp days and this morning with very minimal editing bc I'm tired so take my trash.
> 
> I'm surprised to see a distinct lack of knife play kink in the klance tag. I mean
> 
> Keith fucking sleeps with his knife I s2g
> 
> So yeah I had to fix that because I found pretty much no knife play in the klance explicit section.
> 
> Also bc I'm a sinner
> 
> Extra note!!
> 
> I use the term "growth" to describe Keith's anaotmy. He's a trans man and he's on hormones in this fic and when trans men go on HRT (hormon replacement therapy) their clit grows and refer to it as "growth"
> 
> I also have no intention to sexualize or fetishisze trans people so I apologize if you're a trans man and this makes you uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all. Enjoy my trash.

     He was at it again. Some nights Keith wondered why he put up with him, and each wanton moan that pierced through his head phones made him consider getting a new roommate. Unfortunately their lease wasn't up for another two months, so all he could do was day dream of a better roommate that didn't fuck at three am like a goddamn gorilla. It was bad enough he was losing sleep because of his roommate's sexual antics, but knowing he'd have to wait another two fucking months just to get a decent nights sleep was going to drive him insane. At least if the actual antics didn't do it first.

     Keith wasn't a complicated man. He loved few things, but those few things he loved where dear to him. For example his knife. He polished it every night and played with it endlessly when he was bored. Sometimes he'd pull it out just to fuck with his roommate because he was an annoying prick, but over time it lost its effect. Still Jerry was only one of his beloved blades.

     While Keith wasn't nearly as active as his roommate in bed, when he did things he did them _right_. Meaning he didn't pussyfoot around. Literally and metaphorically. He wasn't into girls and he sure as hell wasn't into some vanilla bullshit. Instead he liked something that sizzled on his tongue and left his partner trembling. He liked sliding smooth metal over soft skin while watching his lover dissolve with a mixture of excitement and fear. He indulged in the power his partner surrendered to him and the trust he was blindly given after a mere few emails on a BDSM site.

     His roommate didn't know anything about Keith's kinky side of course. Keith wished he knew less of _his_ sex life, but that was hard when there was a new person nearly every night screaming bloody murder through his wall. It was annoying as hell, and Keith decided he would be courteous enough to let his roommate believe Jerry was his only knife in his collection.

 

"Lance! Oh my god! F-fuck!"

 

…If only Lance showed the same courtesy.

 

     The next morning Keith barely had enough energy to make himself a bowl of cereal. He scowled down at his captain crunch and sighed when he heard Lance finish yet another round with his "date". After Keith cleaned out his bowl and put away his breakfast supplies he was surprised to see a small man step in to the kitchen. He smiled at Keith in one of Lance's shirts (that was clearly too big for him) and sat down at the table.

"Morning, buddy. I didn't expect you to be up so early," Lance said, startling Keith with a pat on the back. He glared up at Lance and then glanced at the other boyish-looking guy at the table.

"I'm not certain I got any sleep in the first place," he muttered and moved away from Lance.

"Oh really? What kept you up?" Lance asked as he reached in to the pantry and grabbed some bread. He then turned to the small man at the table. "Do you want some toast?"

"Yes please," the man replied. That's why Keith thought Lance was with a girl last night. His voice was so high Keith feared for his (very small amount of) glassware. He turned on his coffee machine.

"Gee. I wonder what loud and obnoxious noises occurred at 3 am this morning that kept me up," Keith deadpanned.

"Hm?" Lance hummed. It appeared he hadn't even been paying attention to what Keith had said. Impatient navy eyes flicked to him and then back to the coffee machine.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"That's great. This is Cameron by the way," Lance introduced half-assed. The coffee machine gurgled out black liquid and Keith glanced over at the small man sitting at the table. Of course his name was Cameron.

"I didn't know you were in to guys," Keith mused and reached up to grab one of his coffee mugs.

"Well I was very _into_ one last night," Lance said smiling at Cameron. The guy blushed and giggled. Keith wanted to gag. "I don't normally sleep with guys, but Cameron is-"

"Let me guess, different?" Keith interrupted. Lance gave him a serious glare over his shoulder. Keith looked back for point five seconds, but kept his gaze of the dribbling coffee.

"Oh no, it was Sarah who was different. Mackenzie was special, and Daisy was 'one of a kind'," Keith continued sarcastically.

"Dude, shut up," Lance hissed. Keith looked at Cameron and smiled at how his mood changed from flirty to disgruntled.

"Oh sorry. You're right. What is it this time? Is he extraordinary? Extra special?" Keith snarked.

"Seriously, cut it out-"

"You slept with _Daisy?_ " Cameron interrupted sounding insulted. Lance looked at Cameron with wide eyes.

"Uh…n-no?"

"Daisy is my _cousin!_ That's fucking gross!" He said in a shrill voice. Well it was always shrill, but now it was extra shrill.

"I-I didn't know that," Lance stuttered.

"Oh my god I feel so gross right now! I can't believe I slept with you!" Cameron growled storming back to Lance room. 

     Lance sighed as he watched Cameron tug on his own clothes and then stomp out of the apartment. Keith was stifling his laughter as his coffee finally finished brewing. The taller glared at him as he poured the coffee into the cup. He then handed Lance the cup and pulled down another.

"I hate you. So much," Lance grumbled and went to the fridge to pull out the creamer.

"I can't believe you slept with his cousin," Keith muttered trying to bite back a smile.

"How was I supposed to know they were cousins?" Lance grumbled.

"Maybe if you were less of a slut you wouldn't run in to these problems," Keith said and drank his coffee black.

"You're just jealous," Lance decided pouring in his creamer and grabbing the sugar on the counter. Keith snorted and finally broke out in to laughter.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of _you?_ " He chortled. Lance glared at him.

"Because I have a better sex life that you."

"Just because you have more sex doesn't mean it's better," Keith pointed out and walked away to sit on their couch. Lance pouted and dumped two scoops of sugar before chasing after him.

"So you're telling me you think you have better sex than me?" He challenged. Keith raised a brow.

"If that's the way you wanna look at it," Keith replied and turned back to his coffee.

"Are you or aren't you?" Lance persisted. Keith sighed.

"No. I _know_ I have better sex than you," Keith gave in. Lance's jaw dropped.

"How dare you! I have amazing sex," Lance defended.

"Yeah totally," Keith replied unconvinced.

"Okay then. What makes you think you have better sex than me?" Lance asked putting his hand on his hip. Keith almost choked on his coffee.

"Fuck-" he sputtered. Lance smiled. "Why would I tell you the details of my personal sex life?" Keith barked.

"Oh, I see. I guess you're just as vanilla as your pasty white ass," Lance hummed and walked back to the kitchen. Keith glared at him and growled before following.

"Please, I am anything but vanilla," Keith said.

"Oh yeah? What, are you in to? Wax burning or something?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't _handle_ what I'm in to," he murmured before sipping his coffee again. Lance snorted.

"Wow. You've got me totally convinced," Lance replied.

"Then what are you in to? I bet it's something weak like a fucking praise kink," Keith retorted. Lance blushed and glared at his toast as it popped up from the toaster.

"N-not even…" he stuttered. Keith smirked.

"You totally have a praise kink, don't you?"

"I most certainly d-do not."

"Figures. You're always a slut for compliments…literally."

"Whatever! It can get pretty intense, but it's not like that's the _only_  thing in in to," Lance said.

"Okay. What else?" Keith asked. Lance paused as he was reaching for a plate.

"…what do you mean?"

"I mean, what else are you in to?" Keith reiterated. Lance blushed deeper and glared at him. He turned to face Keith completely and held his hands on his hips.

"Why should I tell _you_  about the 'personal details of my sex life'?" He snarked. Keith shrugged.

"Good point. I guess you're just as vanilla as my pasty white ass," Keith said and sipped his coffee again. Lance hardened his glare as he watched Keith turn to return to the couch.

"I'm not vanilla, okay?" He insisted. Keith stopped in front of him and smiled.

"You're right. You also like to be told you're a _good boy_ ," he said in a patronizing voice as he patted the top of Lance's head. He clenched his fists by his sides and Keith continued his path to comfort.

"I-I like…bondage and stuff too!" He lied. Keith looked over his shoulder to raise a brow at Lance.

" _You_  like bondage?" He questioned unconvinced. Lance was silent for a moment and crossed his arms.

"Yes I do," he stated boldly. Keith raised his brows once and set his coffee on the counter. He stepped uncomfortably close to Lance and looked him in the eyes.

"What kind of bondage?" Keith asked. Lance swallowed hard and inched away a little.

"The…hardcore kind," he stammered. Keith moved with him.

"Elaborate," he demanded in a soft voice. Lance's palms felt sweaty.

"Uh…I like…tying people up and…stuff like that," he continued stubbornly. He gasped a little as he backed up in to the counter and held on to the edge for support. Keith chuckled.

"Do you like…tying them down? Trapping them so they can't move? Leaving them vulnerable for you to touch and do as you please?" He questioned. Lance blinked. He hadn't thought of it that way before. Maybe he was into bondage…

"T-totally. Yeah. I like…being in charge and stuff," he stuttered. Keith's eyes were unsettlingly dark. Deep. As if Lance could drown in them.

"Do you like how the rope looks on flushed skin? How desperate they sound when you gag them?" He continued pressing closer to Lance.

     The tanned male glanced down at Keith's mouth. Lance knew that Keith probably had sex, but he had never thought he could be so…sexy. This was a new and different side to Keith that Lance couldn't say he didn't like. He felt himself twitch in his jeans and was thankful for the couple of inches Keith graced between them. His fingers shifted on the counter and he swallowed hard again. He instantly thought of Keith like that. Pleading and pretty and bound waiting for Lance to touch him. Pink lips slick with drool around a tight gag and red rashes forming under ropes. Lance had to snap out of his day dream before he got too carried away, and nodded.

"Yeah…I like that," he breathed. Keith shook his head and back away.

"You're an awful liar, dude. You obviously don't use a gag," he dismissed and went to the other counter to pick up his mug again. Lance blinked at him and watched him walk to the couch.

"W-what makes you think that?" Lance stuttered.

"Because if you used a gag I would be able to sleep past midnight," Keith answered simply. Lance frowned and grumpily turned back to his toast. He didn't exactly appreciate being teased like that. He tugged the butter closer and dug in to it with the butter knife.

"Oh yeah, w-well if you're the kink master why don't you just fess up and tell me what makes you so high and mighty already," Lance growled. Keith sighed.

"I already told you. You couldn't handle it," Keith reminded him. Lance brought his buttered toast to the other counter and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Try me," he challenged glaring at the back of Keith's head. He turned to look at Lance over the back of the couch.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He asked.

" _Yes!_ " Lance exclaimed. Keith then sighed and turned back away from Lance.

"I'm into knife play," he announced. Lance blinked.

"The fuck is that?" He asked. Keith nearly choked on his coffee again from laughing too hard.

"Oh my- _you would know what knife play is if you were actually in to bondage you idiot,_ " he spat with a grin and wiped the coffee from the front of his face. Lance blushed, disgruntled with the embarrassment Keith made him feel.

"W-whatever! Just tell me what it is," Lance grumbled. Keith set down his mug and turned around completely on the couch to look at Lance.

"It means I like to use knifes and stuff. For like…subtle touches and a power dynamic. There's also a fear thing to it," he informed Lance. Lance made a scrunched up displeased face.

"So…you… _cut_ -"

"I don't do anything more than light scratches. It mostly depends on what my partner is in to, but I'd never pierce deep into the skin," Keith explained. Lance thought about it and shuddered when he imagined how cold metal must've felt against bare skin.

"That's…weird as fuck," he blurted.

"I told you you couldn't handle it," Keith replied and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. Lance, being the idiot he was, took that as a challenge.

"I-I could handle it! If I wanted to!" He almost shouted.

"You don't need to let the neighbors know," Keith hummed. Lance gave a frustrated groan and went to stand between Keith and the coffee table.

"How are you so certain I can't handle it? I mean it's just a silly knife," Lance continued. Keith raised his brow again.

"Just a silly knife?" He questioned. Lance shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I mean, like you said, you don't actually hurt people. You just wave it around," he replied. Keith snorted and stood up. They were close again and Keith had no problem getting in to Lance's space.

"You don't get it, do you?" He stated more than asked.

"Dude, I get it-"

" _No_. You don't, Lance. It's so much more than that," Keith cut him off with a firm yet quiet voice. Lance's glare faltered a little. "It's feeling the sharpness of the blade. The goosebumps that pop up when you feel the tip against your jugular. The shakiness of your breath when the side of the blade scrapes against your skin. I'm doing anything but merely waving a knife around," he got down to a whisper as Lance's eyes widened and he blushed at Keith's description.

     Lance glanced down at Keith's lips again and he mentally punched himself for it. He definitely shouldn't be getting turned on by his roommate no matter how nice his voice sounded or how warm his breath felt against his lips. Still the mental image Keith provided made Lance feel restless again. What if someone did that to him? What if  _Keith_ did that to him? He'd probably be terrified, but excited nonetheless. It was strangely easy to imagine himself under Keith's control with those focused navy eyes boring in to him and a cool blade at the base of his throat. It wasn't as easy to not imagine that now that it was in his head.

"You'd probably be too scared to try that out though. Y'know, since you're super vanilla," Keith said. He sat back down and reached around the taller to grab his coffee. Lance found it scary how Keith could turn off his seductive charm as easily as he could turn it on. It made him wonder if Keith was just fucking with him or if he was actually interesting in fucking him.

"Hey, I'm totally willing to try it out," Lance blurted. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Everyone is 'totally willing to try it out', but once it gets exciting they chicken out and ask to just fuck the 'old fashioned way'," Keith said bitterly. Lance chuckled.

"Are you speaking from experience?" He asked. Keith scoffed and glared off to the side before nodding.

"Unfortunately," he muttered and sipped his coffee more.

"I'm actually kinda interested though," Lance said coyly. Keith furrowed his brows and looked back up at him.

"Really?" He questioned flatly. Lance nodded and bit his lip.

"Yeah it sounds…exciting," he replied.

"Anything sounds exciting to you. You're a slut who has yet to explore his kinky side," Keith deadpanned.

"True, but…I actually kinda _really_  want to try it out," he emphasized.

"Well you can always find someone online who's into it. They're a little annoying, but then again I've only talked to subs-"

"I'm not gonna just trust a stranger on the Internet," Lance scoffed.

"Then try it out with one of your one night stands. I don't care," Keith shrugged. Lance frowned. His roommate was really thick headed.

"Fine. I have to go to work in a little," Lance announced and returned to his cold and forgotten toast on the counter.

"Fine," Keith replied simply and drank more of his coffee. Lance ate his toast with a slight pout. He couldn't tell if Keith was just oblivious or was avoiding Lance's (very) subtle hints that he wanted _him_ to do it. Hopefully it was the first one, but knowing Keith it was probably the latter. Damn kink master…

 

* * *

 

"I'm home!" Lance announced as he walked in. 

     He came back from a long shift and instantly went to the fridge for a cold soda. Keith didn't respond, so Lance double checked the calendar next to the fridge. It said he was supposed to be home, but he was probably listening to music in his room by himself. Fucking hermit. He sighed and grabbed one of Keith's sodas and went to knock on his door.  
"Just a sec," was muffled through the door before Keith opened the door.

     Lance nearly passed the fuck out when he saw Keith again. He wasn't in anything special, just his usual tight teeshirt and skinny jeans, but after that morning Lance had some troubles unseeing his dirty fantasies. Although he questioned if they were actually fantasies or just things Keith planted in his head on purpose. Still, either way he was absolutely fucked staring at Keith and acknowledging his beauty for probably the first time since they became roommates. Keith lifted a brow.

"What do you need?" He asked. Lance blinked and looked at the floor.

"Uh…I'm…here…now…here's a soda," he stammered awkwardly. He held out the cold drink and Keith accepted it.

"Thanks, buddy," he said before turning back in to his bedroom. Lance noticed he didn't close the door and risked taking a peak in to his room.

     Despite them being roommates he's only been in Keith's room a handful of times. Each time it was a different degree of messy, but now it wasn't too bad. Lance didn't know what Keith did on his days off like this one, but he probably didn't clean his room. His bed was obviously slept in and the posters on his walls looked a little dusty. The floor had minimal dirty clothes scattered across it, and his night stand was littered with sleeping medications and herbal supplements. 

     Keith was sat at his desk and he appeared to be playing some kind of video game. His headphones were up again and he was either ignoring Lance or didn't know he was still there. There was a Tupperware of left over Mac n' Cheese next to his keyboard, and a couple old cheese stick wrappers. He pulled open the soda tap while keeping his eyes on the screen. Lance continued to watch like an idiot as Keith took his first sip and the caramel colored liquid slipped past his lips.

     Did he always have such kissable looking lips? Lance always assumed they were chapped, but looking at them now all he could think about was kissing them. That and running his hands through that black mass of soft looking hair. Didn't it look greasy just this morning? Maybe he took a shower. Maybe if Lance got close enough he could smell his shampoo and taste his body wash on his skin. Maybe he could feel under his fresh clothes and make him moan…or maybe he could get his mind out of the gutters and stop standing there _like a fucking idiot_. 

     Lance cleared his throat and Keith's eyes jumped to him. He was about to turn and leave, but once those deep navy eyes caught him he couldn't look away. Keith then set down his drink and pulled down his head phones once more.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. That wasn't meant to sound seductive, Lance could tell, but for some stupid reason Lance's brain interpreted it so.

"Uh…I've been thinking-"

"That's not good."

"Shut up. I've been thinking about what you told me this morning," he confessed. Keith lifted a brow.

"Which part?" He asked.

"The knife thing," Lance answered leaning against the door frame.

"Okay…what about it?"

"I really wanna try it."

"Cool. Go find someone to try it out with, then," Keith replied and took another drink.

"I am," Lance said…wait did he really just say that? Was he seriously going to try and seduce Keith? That would never work…would it?

"Oh really? You found one already?" Keith asked and turned his attention back to his screen. He kept his headphones down so he could hold the conversation.

"There's this guy I have in mind…" Lance said and crossed his arms.

"Ooo a _guy_. That's bold," Keith teased half-heartedly. Lance rolled his eyes and stepped in to Keith's room.

"He knows his stuff. He hasn't confirmed anything, but I've been planning on asking. He's a little bit condescending and such, but it's whatever," Lance replied.

"It's easy to be condescending to you though," Keith murmured. Lance ignored him.

"He's also hot as fuck, y'know? Dark hair, nice eyes…a little bit of a pasty ass, but nothing I can't handle," Lance continued. Keith frowned at his screen.

"Have you met him in real life already?" Keith asked.

"I know him in real life," Lance replied simply. Keith looked up at Lance.

"When did you meet him?"

"Well…" Lance trailed off and stepped closer. "Y'see I kinda needed a roommate some time ago," he spoke. Keith gasped as Lance turned his chair to face him. Tan hands gripped his arms rests while Keith stared up at him with wide eyes. "And my buddy hooked me up with this nice guy. Real quiet. Keeps to himself," Lance continued staring back at Keith.

"Lance, what are you-"

"He moved in, and he told me he was in to knife play just today," Lance said and leaned his knee between Keith's legs. Keith couldn't find words anymore. "The thing is he made it sound so appealing, but didn't offer to show me. So Keith…" Lance pressed his knee between Keith's legs. His breath hitched and he glared up at Lance with a red face. "Can you show me?"

"No," Keith replied immediately. Lance frowned and pulled his knee back.

"Rude," Lance said.

"I-I'm not gonna show you because you just wanna get off again," Keith said. Lance rolled his eyes.

"So?" He questioned.

"So you don't have one night stands with your roommate. That's just…not smart," Keith insisted.

"Then don't think of it as a one night stand," Lance replied. Keith shook his head.

"No. Lance. This isn't…" he trailed off as Lance crawled in to his lap.

"T-this isn't happening," he stuttered turning redder.

"Keith, I want you," Lance confessed slipping his arms around Keith's neck. The shorter shook his head.

"Lance, g-get off of me, okay? You're just…horny or something. Go out and get a date or something," Keith said and held Lance's waist. He had the intention to pull Lance off of him, but Lance immediately took his hands and guided them to touch more of his body.

"I don't want that. I want _you_ ," he insisted. 

     Keith bit his lip. Lance was undeniably in tune with his sexuality, and Keith was learning just how dangerous that made him. Never in his right mind would he agree to sleep with Lance, especially after witnessing how he treats his one night stands, but it was getting harder and harder to say no the longer Lance was in his lap. His hands felt lean muscle under the soft fabric of his shirt and he gritted his teeth.

"Lance-"

"Fuck me, Keith," he interrupted and let go of his hands to grab his shoulders. Keith opened his mouth to protest again, but gasped instead when he felt Lance rock down against his growth. God, was he that wet already? He could now see how Lance could easily suck in victim after victim.

"F-fuck…Lance, don't say things like that," he growled. His hands were still on Lance's waist without throwing him off. Instead he was holding him tighter.

"I want you to fuck me," Lance continued ignoring what he said. Keith gritted his teeth and held Lance still.

"You're such a fucking slut," he grumbled and finally found the strength to pull Lance off of him. Lance crossed his arms and pouted, but Keith ignored him and stood up. He walked to his nightstand and pulled out what looked like a rolled up mat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Keith muttered under his breath as he cleared his desk and rolled out the mat. It turned out to be a case with little slots. Each slot had a handle sticking out, and when Keith pulled one out he unsheathed it and revealed a shimmering knife. Lance's eyes widened at the sight.

"Holy fuck," Lance said. Keith opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out his sanitary wipes.

"I'll start you off with something small so you won't shit your pants," Keith gave in. Lance blinked at him as he cleaned the blade, and then grinned.

"So you'll do it?" Lance asked. Keith turned his gaze to Lance and he swore it was sharper than the knife.

"Seems like I'm doing _you_. Do you care about those clothes?" He asked. Lance looked down at his jeans and shirt.

"Uh…not really?" He replied.

"Good," Keith pulled out his desk chair to the middle of his room.

"Sit," he ordered.

"W-wait, are we doing this right now?" Lance stuttered.

"You asked for this. We're getting it over with as soon as possible," Keith replied and closed his door. The sound of is shutting sent shivers up Lance's spin.

"S-so you're really doing this for me?" He asked.

"I told you to sit, didn't I?" Keith reminded him and reached in another drawer to pull out a couple strips of fabric. Lance shut his mouth and sat down in the chair. He waited as Keith approached him with the strips of fabric and his knife.

"Hold this for me," he said holding the blade to Lance's mouth. 

     Lance furrowed his brows, but eventually closed his teeth around the knife. With his hands free Keith tied down Lance's wrists to the arm rests. If he wasn't holding a blade in a very fleshy place Lance would've said something, but he had to focus on not moving to save his cheeks. Once Keith had secured him down he took the knife from Lance's mouth. He must've looked as freaked out as he felt because he wasn't expecting Keith's next words.

"You okay?"

"You're kinda scaring me," he admitted.

"That's the point, dumbass," Keith replied and stood up in front of him.

     Lance took in the body in front of him and wondered how he didn't see how hot Keith was until now. Maybe it was because Shiro introduced them, and he figured they had a thing. Maybe it was because he was so moody all the time. Or maybe it was because Lance is an idiot and it took one conversation about kinks for him to see it.

"Stop looking at me like that," Keith commanded. Lance blinked.

"Like what?"

"Like _that_ ," he repeated and stood with his arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lance grumbled and glared at Keith.

" _Especially_ don't look at me like _that_ ," Keith scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just looking at you!" Lance snapped. Keith drove the knife in the chair between Lance's legs, and he squeaked before instantly shutting up.

"You look at me like you're supposed to," Keith said leaning closer. Lance trembled and stared at the knife with wide eyes.

"H-how am I supposed to?" He stuttered. Keith smirked.

"Look at me like you know you're below me," he whispered. Lance shuddered and then looked back to Keith. He nodded and Keith pulled the knife from the seat. 

"Good boy," he grinned. Lance blushed and then gasped when the tip of the blade suddenly touched his throat. "Now. If you ever want me to stop, say the word 'red'," he instructed as he lightly lead the tip down Lance's throat. Lance nodded and held his breath until the blade dragged over his shirt.

"Repeat to me what I just told you," Keith ordered.

"If I want you to stop…I should say the word 'red'," Lance obliged. Keith pursed his lips.

"You should? Or…"

"I-I _will_  say the word 'red'," Lance corrected. Keith then nodded and brought the tip of his knife just under Lance's chin. His grip tightened on the arm rest and he inhaled sharply.

"Why did you want this so badly?" Keith asked and pressed his free hand against his inner thigh. Lance kept his jaw shut and stayed still despite Keith's heated touch. "Answer me."

"Y-you made it sound good," Lance blurted. Keith hummed and pressed the blade flat under Lance's chin.

"Why did you want me to do it?"

"You turned me on," Lance admitted. Keith lightly dragged the edge down Lance's throat and pulled back a bit of his collar.

"When?"

"This morning…when you got really close to me and talk about this kinda stuff," Lance answered. Keith smirked again and touched the front of his jeans. Lance clenched his fists and breathed in deep through his nose.

"Look at you. Already hard. I've barely even touched you, and you're getting off. What is it? Me?" He pressed the blade a little closer to his throat. The skin bending to the cool metal, but not breaking. "Or the knife?"

     Lance kept his neck still, but his chest was heaving. If he was being honest he had no idea which one it was. On one hand Keith's commanding voice and control made him feel hot, but the blade was like electricity against his skin. He stared at Keith with lidded eyes as his hips stayed reluctantly still.

"A little bit of b-both," he stuttered. Keith hummed and loosened the knife on Lance's neck. He then crawled in to the taller's lap and traced the tip of the knife on the collar of his baseball shirt.

"I can believe that," he hummed and dug the tip in to the seam of the collar. "You're sure you don't care about these clothes?" He asked.

     If Lance was being honest that was one of his favorite shirts, but the way Keith looked and talked instantly changed his mind. He nodded his head and looked breathlessly at those pink lips. The knife pressed against his sternum through the shirt.

"Speak when I ask you something," Keith told him sternly.

"I'm sure," he said. Keith smirked and then pulled back Lance's collar.

"Good. You're being _so good_ Lance," he whispered and pierced a few inches down the shirt.  
Lance bit his lip and groaned quietly. His face heated up at Keith's praise and he clenched his fists. The blade slowly dragged up through the fabric and split to showcase lovely caramel skin. Keith lightly traced Lance's collar bones with the knife and grinned at him.

"Do you like that? When I tell you you're a _good boy?_ " He spoke similar to the patronizing tone he had that morning. The only difference was Lance's outward strangled moan. He attempted to move his hips, but Keith instantly clenched his thighs around them. "Don't. Move," he ordered. 

     Lance obliged breathing heavy and oddly quiet. Usually he would run his mouth whenever he was nervous like this, but he wanted to be good for Keith. He only wanted to speak when Keith allowed him too. He wanted to be a _good boy_. Keith smirked.

"Wow. You are such a good sub. You're just waiting for my next order, aren't you? Do you want to please me so I'll tell you you're a good boy again?" Keith murmured hotly. His breath hit Lance's lips.

"Yes," Lance said staring intently at Keith's mouth. He bit his lip and held the blade to Lance's mouth again.

"Hold this for me again," he said.

     Lance did so and Keith tugged on the tear in his shirt. A satisfying ripping sound met Lance's ears and he could feel Keith's body heat over his chest. Then the cool metal was removed from his mouth and he shivered when it dragged down his naked chest.

"Mm…you're being so patient. I didn't think you'd be able to handle this," Keith mused. Lance was doing all he could to keep his hips still and his mouth shut.

"Keith…please," he gasped as the knife dragged back up to his sternum.

"Please what?" Keith asked and used the knife the push the ripped edges of his shirt to the side.

"T-touch me or something… _please_ ," he begged. Keith hummed and pursed his lips.  
"You've been doing so good though. I thought you wanted to be a _good boy_ ," he teased and scraped over his pecks. His free hand brushed over a pert nipple and Lance whimpered.

"Keith," he whined and tried to push his chest in to his touch. Keith pulled the blade away before it could nick the beautiful tan skin.

"Seriously. Do not move," he ordered. Lance whimpered again and tried to roll his hips up against Keith. He gasped and then brought the knife to his throat again. It was uncomfortably close to his jugular and Lance immediately say still. "It's for your own safety, Lance. I don't want to stab you," he hissed.

     Their faces were close. Lance could see every detail of Keith's face from his thick eyelashes to the disappointment in his eyes. It instantly filled him with shame and he kept the eye contact.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. Keith softened the push of the blade and leaned closer.

"From now on don't move unless I say so," Keith instructed softly. Lance blushed at the change in his tone. He sounded more concerned and serious. It was obvious that order was less for gratification and more for safety. He nodded.

"Okay," he spoke. "Can I kiss you?" He blurted. Keith sighed against his lips and closed his eyes briefly.

"No," Keith answered opening his eyes. Lance frowned. "But I can kiss you."

     Not a second later Lance felt lips against his. It was a delicate and warm press compared to the cold and harshness of the blade at his throat. His body heated up as Keith kissed him again and stuck the knife in to the chair a few inches from Lance's jaw.

     Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and shifted the angle of his head. The first few kisses were surprisingly tame until Lance attempted to slip in his tongue and Keith chomped down on his lower lip. He squeaked in surprise and didn't even mind the small trickle of blood from the inside of his mouth. Instead it only fueled him to kiss Keith with more fever and desperation. Keith cupped his face in response and pulled back. Lidded navy eyes looked down at Lance as hips rocked against him. A moan escaped his mouth and the sound went right to Keith's groin. He moved his hips again and licked at the moan leaving Lance's lips.

"You are so fucking good," Keith breathed and rolled his hips once more to accentuate his words. Lance gasped and trembled.

"Keith…f-fuck…" he wheezed and gripped the armrest.

"What do you want? Do you want me to ride you here like this? Or do you want your cock in my mouth?" Keith asked. Lance whimpered and leaned forward to try and kiss him again only to be pushed back. Then the knife was on his throat once more and Keith tsked in disappointment.

"What did I tell you?"

"Don't move unless you say so…" Lance said.

"And what did you do?" He asked.

"I-I moved," he stuttered. Keith lifted a brow. "W-without your permission," he finished.

"Exactly," Keith whispered.

     Without another word Keith slipped off of Lance's lap. The knife dragged with him as he got down between Lance's legs and looked up. He traced the button with his knife as Lance couldn't help but think about how good Keith looked between his legs. The knife dug under the fly and scratched against the button. Lance gasped.

"Still," Keith warned and pulled the blade up to free the button.

"Keith," he breathed and knit his brows.

"Stay very still," Keith hushed and dragged the tip down the center seem. Lance bit his lip. 

     The pressure felt nice through the thick denim, but he knew if he made even the slightest move his dick would be a goner. So he stayed torturously still until Keith stuck the knife in to the chair again. He slowly undid the zipper and smiled at the wet spot in his boxers.

"God, you are such a slut," he murmured. Lance twitched and Keith wetted his lips in a rather primal way. To think he didn't want to do this in the first place.

     Before he dived in he quickly pulled away to rummage through his desk. He pulled out a couple condoms and promptly returned to Lance's thighs. The last thing he wanted was some nasty cold sores or something else funky in his mouth. He had no idea how often Lance used protection, but it never hurt to always use a condom. Keith finally pulled down the elastic of Lance's boxers and smiled at his dick with lidded eyes.

"Are you smiling at my dick?" Lance asked. Keith then looked up at him and opened the condom package.

"Yes," he answered. Lance blushed.

"Y-you don't need to stare," he muttered. 

     Keith rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the interesting lump of flesh. He covered it with the rubber and gripped him around his base. Lance hissed and had to fight every nerve in his body that begged for him to just _move_. Move and fuck Keith's tight fist until he passed out. If it hadn't been for the handle pressing against his thigh he would've. The reminder that Keith was in charge kept him in place.

"You're really in to this aren't you?" Keith teased. Lance could feel his warm breath through the condom and groaned in response.

"Y-yeah," Lance stuttered. Keith hummed and ran his finger tips up the length. He twitched again.

"You're so much more sensitive than the other guys I've been with," he noticed.

"How so?" Lance asked.

"Sometimes they don't get hard like this until I'm sucking them off," he replied. Lance watched Keith's fingers continue to brush against his cock and swallowed hard.

"I'm not usually like this," Lance replied.

"Oh I know…you're usually the big man in charge," Keith said. He then leaned forward and pressed his tongue against his head. Lance gasped and his hands clenched again wishing he could grip Keith's hair. "…but not with me."

"I-I dunno-"

"Listen to me Lance," Keith interrupted and crawled back in to his lap. He reached behind him and tugged the knife from the chair. "No matter who you did or will fuck…" he shoved his knife in to the fabric of Lance's shirt. He sliced up the sleeve and let it fall from tan skin. "…you'll always be submissive to me," he finished in a husky voice and did the same to the other sleeve. Lance moaned in surprise. He resisted the urge to lean closer and kiss at Keith's pale neck.

" _Yes_ ," Lance rasped and Keith kissed him shortly.

"How badly do you want me? You want me to sit on your cock right now? You wanna feel every inch of me and sit there and take it like a good boy?" Keith whispered against his lips as he pushed his hips against Lance's length. His hard flesh was stuck between Keith's hips and his own stomach and he moaned with each press. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes…y-yes…fuck," he managed and wished he could push Keith's hips harder against him.

     He wanted to feel his ass and his thighs and shove him closer. Keith kissed him again and shoved the knife in the chair on the other side of Lance's neck. He pulled his shirt over his head and Lance looked at the wide expansion of Keith's flat chest. He noticed the two red lines, but didn't pay much attention to them. He knew what they were from. Then he stood back and yanked off Lance's jeans. They slipped off a little too well and Keith's jeans soon joined them on the floor.

     It was weird at first to see Keith naked, but as he settled back in Lance's lap and he could feel the wetness against his thighs he loved it. His body was truly a work of art from his scars to his growth. Lance wanted to touch every inch of it, kiss every inch of him. He wanted to make him feel amazing, but Keith had other plans.

     He shoved two fingers inside of Lance's mouth and he instantly sucked. His tongue laved the pale digits and soaked them with his spit until it was dribbling down his knuckles. Keith grunted a little and rubbed his growth against the base of Lance's dick. He moaned around those slender fingers and savored the small sound Keith had made. His tongue reached out as Keith pulled his fingers back, but he didn't dare move his head. Only his eyes moved and followed Keith's fingers until they disappeared inside of him.

     Lance's attention was redirected to Keith's eyes as he fingered himself. His chest heaved and that brilliant navy color was lidded and clouded like a storm. It was beautiful, and it was even more beautiful when they squeezed tight and he moaned from his own touch. Lance wanted to kiss that opened mouth so badly.

"Fuck…Lance…" he moaned.

"Please…let me move…I wanna kiss you," he pleaded. 

     Keith didn't say anything and instead leaned in to kiss him. Lance moaned against his lips and pressed harder. Keith shoved Lance's head back against the chair and moved down to mark his neck. The moans that left the taller only fueled him more. He nipped and sucked at sweet caramel skin until it looked deep like molasses and plumps.

"Mm…mine," Keith huffed and removed his fingers from inside of him. He then brought it to Lance's mouth again and grinned when he sucked without question. Lance moaned around his fingers like it was the most heavenly thing he had ever tasted and slurped for more.

"Keith," Lance moaned between his fingers. "Fuck me. Fuck me please," he begged. Keith rubbed against his length and hummed with delight.

"God you're fucking hard," Keith sighed and circled his hips at the tip. Lance groaned and feared he would soon break the poor armrest he was gripping so tightly. A moan oozed from Keith's chest as he slowly started to sink down.

"So fucking good…you feel so good," Lance said. His hands itched to touch Keith and hold him closer, but they remained bound against the chair as Keith pushed himself lower and lower on his cock.

"Do you like the way I feel?" Keith whispered and ran his fingers down Lance's chest. Lance nodded.

"Yes…yes!" He gasped. "I love it."

"Isn't it the best you've ever had?" He murmured and kissed Lance's jaw. The taller growled and nodded again.

"Y-you're so…fuck. Keith," he sighed.

"Yes or no," Keith demanded. Lance moaned.

"What if I say no?" He questioned.

"Have fun finding a new roommate," Keith replied simply. Lance chuckled a little and Keith bit his lip from how attractive it sounded.

"Good thing I wasn't gonna say no," he murmured. Keith pushed all the way down and kissed Lance's jaw.

"Tell me, Lance. Say it out loud," he ordered and gripped his hips. Lance grunted as Keith rolled against him and then rocked back and forth.

"God it's not even a fucking contest. You feel so good. I've never wanted to _fuck_  this bad," Lance rambled. Keith lifted slowly and then sank back down.

"Keep holding still. You're doing so good for me, Lance. Don't ruin it now," he mumbled against his lips. Lance did as he instructed. He didn't dare move until Keith said so, and instead endured the urge to fuck up in to the delicious pleasure.

"Keith," he breathed.

     Keith kept that slow pace, swirling his hips each time they met Lance's base. It was painfully slow, and with each pass Lance wanted to just thrust up against him. His pale arms moved up and he grabbed at Lance's shoulders rather than his waist. It gave him a little more leverage as he sped up his pace only a little bit. It felt like he was still being teased despite literally being inside Keith. Like Keith was mocking him and showing him something he couldn't have. His breath was tagged and he yearned for more.

"Please…please please, Keith, _please_ ," he begged.

"You wanna move? How badly do you want to fuck me?" He whispered heatedly in to Lance's ear. The taller groaned and gasped as Keith bounced faster on his dick.

"So fucking bad…wanna make you feel so good…make you scream," he panted. Keith kissed down his neck and left another mark closer to his jaw.

"Do it," Keith allowed.

     Without a second to waste, Lance shoved his hips up against Keith. His ears were instantly graced with the sound of Keith's loud gasp, so he did it again and was given a whimper. Nails dug in to his shoulders as he continued to buck his hips in to Keith. Soon he matched Lance's pace and moaned with each smack of their hips. He hovered his lips over Lance's and he groaned from the feeling of his hot breath alone. Lance scrapped his nails on the armrests as he fucked up harder in to Keith and leaned in to kiss his pale neck.

"Y-you're not allowed to mark," Keith breathed. Lance moaned in protest, but obliged anyways. Instead he left feather light touches and soft kissed to his collarbones that make Keith whimper. "Fuck…Lance," he moaned.

"Keith," Lance sighed.

     Fingers returned to his mouth momentarily and he watched Keith stroke his growth with Lance's spit. The sight made him moan and bite his lip, but soon his lip was being sucked in to Keith's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and wet and just the way Lance liked it. If only he could run his fingers through that dark hair and touch Keith in all the places he knew he'd like.

     Their pace turned haphazard. Keith slamming his hips against Lance while he barely had the strength to roll up against him from Keith's authority. Choked moans and hitched breath filled the spaces between their wet kisses and before he knew it Keith was arching his spine and cumming with a shout. Lance shuddered at the sight and came soon afterwards from the mere sight of Keith getting off on his dick. He leaned forward and sloppily kissed his collarbones and chest and Keith was panting in Lance's lap.

     Tired and misty navy eyes looked at Lance and they were both panting. Keith pushed his fingers past Lance's lips one last time and pulled them out. He then undid the ties around tan wrists and brought Lance's arms around his waist. Lance didn't protest and merely leaned against him as Keith stroked his hair. Keith kissed the side of his head.

"You did such a good job Lance. Thank you for following my directions. You were _so good_ ," he whispered close to Lance's ear.

     The tan male trembled and held Keith tighter. It felt good just to hold him and be held. This wasn't a usual stage he went to with his one night stands. Post sex cuddles were only for special occasions for when Lance was absolutely wiped out. And Keith definitely wiped him out beyond belief.

"You worked so hard and did everything I told you. Thank you. You were fantastic," Keith continued and Lance grunted slightly. He then nuzzled against Keith's neck and kissed his pale skin.

"Holy shit," he sighed.

"Are you okay now, or should I stay like this longer?" Keith asked.

"Just…a little longer," Lance murmured.

"Okay," Keith allowed and continued to cradle Lance in his arms.

 

* * *

 

     Lance woke up alone that morning. Except he wasn't in his bed. He was shirtless and pant-less in Keith's bed, and when he checked the time it was nearly eleven in the morning. At first he was confused as to why he was in Keith's bed, but then he remembered when he eyed the black chair at his desk.

 

That fucking chair.

 

     It was definitely the same one, and he either dreamed that or he definitely had some incredibly kinky (and amazing) sex with his roommate. He looked around for his clothes and found his shirt basically shredded on top of his jeans at the end of the bed. His shoes were tucked at the bottom just in front of the sheets. Even though his room was always kind of a mess, Keith seemed to clean up well. He tried to remember what happened after they finished and all he could remember was dozing off in Keith's arms on the chair…what an idiot.

     Lance sighed and pushed himself up off the bed. He disregarded his pants and torn up shirt and stayed in his boxers as he stood up. His body felt sore, and despite his active sex life was was very certain it was because of the extra fear and adrenaline Keith evoked in him last night. Each muscle ached with each movement he made and he groaned when he walked. He managed to open the door and walk out in to the apartment.  
Keith sat at the counter eating a bowl of cereal as usual and scrolling through his phone. Unlike Lance he was fully dressed and didn't seem to be in as much physical pain. He glanced up at Lance and smiled a little at how stiff he looked.

"Morning," he greeted. Lance nodded and walked past him to pull out his own box of cereal. He didn't even get a bowl or milk. He just ate the cereal out of the box like a goddamn animal. "Are you tired?" Keith asked.

"What do you think?" Lance grumbled. Keith rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be grumpy," Keith replied. Lance shoved a mouthful of cereal in his mouth.

"You're one to talk," he mumbled. Keith shook his head and turned back to his cereal to hide his smile. Lance made his way to the stool next to Keith and set his box on the counter he sat with horrible posture and continued to chew until he swallowed and stared off at the wall. Keith raised a brow.

"We fucked," was all Lance said. Keith nodded.

"Yeah. We did," he confirmed.

"It wasn't even 'just okay' fucking it was like…intense," Lance continued.

"It got pretty kinky," Keith agreed.

"But like…not just the kinks. It was really good," Lance said.

"What? Did you think I'd be bad? You're the one who was begging me to fuck you," Keith reminded him.

"I know, and like I didn't think you were bad but…I didn't think you'd be _that_ good either."

"Well now you know," Keith hummed.

"Fuck you, dude," Lance groaned and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

"You already did," Keith replied.

"No like…ugh…I can't have another one night stand now," he groaned and buried the butt of his palms in to his eyes. Keith paused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Everyone sucks compared to you. Everything else is so fucking boring when I think about it now. You ruined me," he complained. Keith blushed.

"S-shut up. I did not," he stuttered. Lance leaned his head on Keith's shoulder.

"Can you un-fuck me please?" He whimpered. Keith rolled his eyes and shoved Lance away from him.

"No. Stop being a baby. You're fine," Keith grumbled.

"Keeeeeeeith," Lance whined and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Heat rose to his face as Lance nuzzled against his neck and he glared down at his cereal.

"Lance-"

"If you can't un-fuck me then can we do it again?" He asked and kissed Keith's jaw. He turned bright red and clenched his spoon.

"Y-you're ridiculous," he growled.

"Is that a yeeeeeeees?" Lance asked and kissed his skin again. Keith sighed in defeat and shivered when Lance kissed his throat.

"You're such a horny piece of shit," Keith muttered.

"So yes?"

"…yes."

"Good, but not now. I'm sore."

"Of course you are."


End file.
